Cutest Birthday's Gift
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Fict special for Kyuhyun's birthday. Sungmin mempersiapkan banyak persiapan untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun? Don't Like Don't Read! YAOI-Oneshot!


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin, All of Super Junior's member

ONESHOT/YAOI/BL/ Many TYPOs/ Gaje/ non-EYD

Disclaimer : All of the cast is God but this fict is mine!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**SPECIAL FOR CHO KYUHYUN'S BIRTHDAY!**

**CUTEST BIRTHDAY'S GIFT**

***Sungmin POV***

_**(KyuMin's Room, SJ's Dorm, 1 Februari 2012, 10.00 am KST)**_

"HENTIKAN HYUNG! Aku sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi sikap egois dan manjamu yang semakin hari semakin menyusahkanku!"

BLAM!

Haha, tidak mungkin. Barusan dia membentakku? Itu tidak mungkin! Selama ini dia tidak pernah membentakku. Aku yakin itu bukan dia. Kyunnie, barusan itu bukan kau kan? Aku tidak percaya kalau itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun-ku yang selalu mencintaiku dan memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Itu pasti bayangan setanmu kan, Kyu?

"Hiks..."

Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau sudah yakinkan dirimu bahwa itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun-mu. Tapi, kenyataannya itu memang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sangat berbeda. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengabaikanku, bahkan seperti saat ini, dia membentakku. Seharusnya aku yang marah! Bukan kau Cho Kyuhyun!

**FLASHBACK ON**

_ "Kyunnie..." Aku berjalan mendekati namja kurus nan tinggi itu. Dia langsung menyambutku dengan menggenggam tanganku, membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukan hangatnya._

_ "Hmm...waeyo baby Min?" Dapat kurasakan ujung dagunya menyentuh pucuk kepalaku._

_ "Umm, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"_

_ "Ne, tentu saja. Apa itu?"_

_Dengan ragu dan pelan kurenggangkan pelukan kami. Telapak tangan Kyu yang hangat masih bertautan dengan telapak tanganku yang lebih mungil daripada telapak tangannya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya, sangaaaat lembut disertai dengan senyuman manisnya itu._

_ "Kyu...kau...ada hubungan apa dengan Siwonnie?"_

_ Senyuman Kyuhyun memudar. Ia mendengus pelan, seperti menandakan suatu kekesalan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku menuju kearah lain. Sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang salah._

_ "Aku sudah mengetahui ini semua. Bahkan aku sudah yakin. Hyung, kau sudah tak mempercayaiku lagi. Apa tidak lelah bertanya seperti itu terus kepadaku? Baiklah, sekarang hentikan. Aku sudah lelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu, aku sudah lelah meyakinkanmu bahwa aku dan Siwon hyung sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. Kalau masih terus bertanya seperti dan tak mempercayaiku, jangan pernah menegurku lagi. Arrasseo hyung?"_

_ Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dariku. Derap langkah kesal dan cepat itu membuatku sakit. Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tau aku salah karena terus menanyakan hal ini. Tapi salahkah jika aku cemburu? Ini semua karena aku terlalu mencintainya._

_ "Kyunnie bukan begitu! Kyunnie dengarkan aku!" Aku berteriak, berharap ia akan berbalik berdiri kehadapanku. Tapi semuanya ia hanya berbalik._

_ "HENTIKAN HYUNG! Aku sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi sikap egois dan manjamu yang semakin hari semakin menyusahkanku!"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ya Tuhan, aku harus berbuat apa sekarang? Kyuhyun sudah sangat marah padaku. Air mataku terus mengalir, dadaku terasa sakit, tanganku terus meremas kuat dadaku yang terasa sakit. Kyunnie, mianhae.

.

.

***Kyuhyun POV***

_**(Kitchen's Balcon, SJ's Dorm, 1 Februari 2012, 10.48 am KST)**_

Baiklah, apa aku tadi terlalu kasar? Hah~ sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun, kau mengambil tindakan benar kali ini. Hey, aku tidak bermaksud kasar kepadanya, hanya memberikannya sedikit pelajaran menyakitkan saja. Dia bahkan lebih sering menyakitiku, tapi aku bisa bersabar. Dan sekarang dialah yang harus merasakannya. Tapi aku sungguh kecewa dengan sikapnya, aku benar-benar kecewa karena ia sudah tak mempercayaiku lagi sekarang.

"Kyu..."

Ah~ namja ini, untuk apa dia menghampiriku? Hahaha oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, tidak sampai seburuk itu kan moodmu hari ini? Bahkan hyung kesayanganmu saja menghampirimu kau umpat juga.

"Hmm? Waeyo hyung?"

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Teukkie hyung dan Hyukkie memberitahuku, mereka menemukan Minnie menangis dikamar. Dan dugaanku, ini semua karena kau. Benarkan?"

"Hae hyung, bagaimana kau bisa membaca situasi ini? Hah kurasa Heechul hyung telah mewariskan jiwa serba tahunya kepadamu selama ia wamil."

"Hahaha berhentilah bercanda Kyu. Sekarang jawab aku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hah sudahlah hyung, hanya masalah kecil dan aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Sekarang kau boleh tinggalkan aku, ne?"

"Tapi Kyu―"

"Hyung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Tampak sedikit keraguan tersirat diwajah namja ikan ini. Hah apa tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mempercayaiku sekarang? Tak lama ia tersenyum, menepuk pundakku pelan dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri dibalkon belakang dorm. Hmm baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada bunny Mingku itu? Aish semua ini gara-gara kau Siwon hyung!

.

***Author POV***

_**(SJ's dorm, 1 Februari 2012, 07.45 pm KST)**_

Sungmin berjalan lemas keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat para member Super Junior yang lain tampak sedang serius menonton serial drama yang ditayangkan di televisi. Sungmin menghamburkan pandangannya, mencari sosok namja yang benar-benar ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Hyung." Sungmin duduk disamping Leeteuk.

"Waeyo Minnie-ah?"

"Kau melihat Kyu?"

"Hmm aniyo. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Coba kau tanyakan pada Hae, tadi siang Hae yang bersamanya."

Sungmin bergerak sedikit dari duduknya disamping Leeteuk, mendekatkan dirinya kesamping Donghae yang tengah memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ah, kau melihat Kyu?"

"Hmm aniyo hyung. Terakhir aku melihatnya tadi pagi setelah kalian bertengkar. Setelah itu aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya lagi."

Raut wajah Sungmin terlihat lemas. Ryeowook yang melihatnya pun duduk disamping Sungmin dan merangkul hyungnya itu. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin, Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya membalas dengan senyuman paksa.

"Hyung, kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan penuh semangat membuat para member lain menoleh kearah Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Itu artinya dua hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Kyunnie. Jangan bilang kau lupa akan hal penting itu hyung."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Mata kelinci itu semakin bulat dan besar. Ekspresi terkejut tampak terlukis diwajah imut Sungmin.

"Wookie-ah...aku hampir saja melupakannya." Sungmin tertunduk lemas.

"Hahaha gwenchana hyung. Aku mengerti situasimu saat ini, jadi wajar saja kau hampir melupakannya." Ryeowook tetap tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin.

"AH~ Minnie-ah, daripada kau sedih seperti ini lebih baik kau mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Kyu!" Shindong berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Shindong hyung, jangan berteriak! Bisa saja Kyu ada didalam dorm ini." Donghae menutup mulut Shindong dengan tangannya. Shindong reflek berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae yang membungkam mulutnya itu.

"Hahaha, mianhae."

"Hmm tapi aku setuju dengan Shindong hyung. Ah~ Minnie hyung! Aku punya rencana, sini aku beritahu." Eunhyuk dengan semangat menarik Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu, membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjalankan rencanamu. Gomawo Hyukkie-ah!" Sungmin tersenyum girang sambil memeluk Eunhyuk, membuat para member yang lain menatap heran kearah mereka berdua.

.

_**(KyuMin's room, 1 Januari 2012, 23.45 KST)**_

Sungmin memasuki kamar yang tampak rada gelap itu. Hanya lampu kecil diatas meja yang masih setia menerangi ruangan itu. Diantara remang-remang suasana kamar, Sungmin tersenyum melihat sosok seorang namja tampan tengah tertidur. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya kini tengah menatap lurus kearah Sungmin. Ia membuka pelan matanya.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Ne Kyu. Lanjutkan tidurmu, aku juga akan tidur sekarang."

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun telah kembali terlelap dan berangkat kealam mimpi. Sungmin merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur setelah meletakkan tas dan mantelnya digantungan. Ia tersenyum tipis dan sedikit bergumam pelan, "Tahun ini akan menjadi yang terbaik Kyu."

.

.

_**(SM Building, 2 Februari 2012, 08.53 am KST)**_

***Kyuhyun POV***

Aish Leeteuk hyung, apa lagi yang kau lakukan padaku si magnae tampan ini? Apa kau memperburuk namaku lagi? Ah demi Tuhan Park Jung Soo, apapun yang kau lakukan, jika aku dimarahi oleh si tua Soo Man itu, aku akan menjatuhkanmu dari lantai 11 dorm!

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Seorang namja muda datang menghampiriku. Namja muda yang tampan, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengalahkan ketampananku. Ah~ dia ini sekretaris setia Lee Soo Man, dan ntah siapa namanya, aku tak pernah berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

"Wae?"

"Soo Man-ssi menunggumu di cafetaria, bukan diruangannya."

Hah? Cafetaria? Ah~ si tua itu aneh-aneh saja. Aku mengangguk mengerti kepada si sekretaris itu, ah ntahlah siapa namanya. Dia langsung mengajakku ke cafetaria. Hey namja pabbo, kau pikir aku akan tersesat di SM Building ini? hah, aku sudah cukup lama berada disini. Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah sampai dicafetaria dan bertemu dengan si tua ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo Soo Man seonsaengnim."

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun-ssi. Duduklah."

"Ne seonsaengnim. Hmm waeyo sepagi ini sudah memanggilku kemari?"

"Hmm begini Kyuhyun-ssi, aku berencana untuk membuat sebuah single duet antara kau dan Seohyun. Atau mungkin dengan Victoria. Bagaimana?"

MWO? IGE MWOYA? Hah dia gila! Dia ingin melihatku mati bersimpuh darah ditangan Sungmin hyung? Baiklah pak tua, kita selesaikan ini dengan segala macam cara penolakan ala Cho Kyuhyun!

"Mwo? Tapi seonsaengnim, apa tidak apa-apa? Aku mengkhawatirkan banyak fans kami yang tidak menyukai proyek duet ini."

"Hmm Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, dan kau tenang saja. Fans kalian akan menerimanya, dan aku akan pastikan tidak akan terjadi keributan antara fans Super Junior dan SNSD."

"Oh baiklah, hentikan seonsaengnim. Aku menolak keras proyek ini. Aku tak akan duet dengan yeoja-yeoja itu."

"Apa kau yakin?" Ish, si tua ini menatapku dengan tatapan sinisnya. Hey haraboji, kau pikir sedang bertatapan dengan siapa saat ini?

"Ne, aku sangat yakin seonsaengnim. Dan jika kau masih memaksa, aku bersedia menerima apapun hukumannya." Aku menyeringai setan andalanku,hahaha. (-_-)

"Hah~ baiklah aku menyerah. Aku tau jika aku memaksamu, aku akan berurusan dengan Kim Heechul. baik, kau boleh kembali ke dorm. Ah iya, dan berita tentang WonKyu couple, teruskan. Itu akan menaikkan popularitasmu dan Siwon-ssi." Soo Man berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih terduduk di cafetaria.

Apa katanya tadi? Mempertahankan WonKyu couple? Apa dia tidak tau bahwa namjachingu-ku itu adalah Lee Sungmin. HANYA LEE SUNGMIN SEORANG! Baiklah, pergi menemui Heechul hyung tidak ada salahnya bukan?

.

.

_**(SJ's Dorm, 2 Februari 2012, 04.29 pm KST)**_

***Sungmin POV***

Hmm baiklah, kurasa semua keperluan untuk persiapan ulang tahun Kyuhyun sudah siap. Sepulangnya aku dan Wookie dari Sukira nanti kami akan merayakan ulang tahun namjachinguku itu. Ah senang sekali, besok ia sudah menginjak usia yang lebih dewasa.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung, kenapa kau kunci pintunya? Cepat buka!" Ah itu suara yang teramat sangat akrab ditelingaku. Tentu saja suara setan tampanku.

"Ne, chamkkanman." Aku bergegas menyembunyikan tasku dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

Suasana kamar kami hening. Shindong hyung menyuruhku untuk tidak menegur Kyuhyun, dan aku akan menurutinya karena ini merupakan satu dari sekian rencana ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, tampaknya ia masih marah denganku. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya mengapa dia dipanggil ke SM building dan dari mana saja dia baru pulang sesore ini, tapi hah aku harus menahannya. Baiklah, sekarang juga aku harus pergi siaran, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyu nanti.

Aku keluar kamar tanpa berpamitan dengan Kyu, yaaaa ini segelintir dari rencanaku hahaha. Dia pun sama sekali tidak menoleh dan bertanya padaku. Haish jinjja, dasar namja ini. Dengan sigap aku melesat keluar kamar setelah mendengar suara nyaring Wookie yang telah memanggilku.

"Kajja Wookie-ah!" Aku dengan semangat menarik tangan kecilnya keluar dari dorm.

"Ne hyung~ Kau semangat sekali."

"Hahaha tentu saja Wookie-ah."

"Baiklah. Hyung tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?"

"Hmm sepertinya tidak. Eh? Chamkkanman. Dompetku tertinggal diatas tempat tidur. Wookie-ah, kau duluan saja kemobil, aku mau ambil dompetku dulu."

Dengan cepat aku berlari memasukin dorm lagi dan melesat kekamar. Haish bagaimana bisa aku melupakan dompetku? Pabboya Lee Sungmin!

BRAK!

Baru saja aku membuka pintu, nafasku tercekat, kakiku melemas. Haha pemandangan macam apa ini? Siwonnie dan Kyu? Siwon merangkul Kyunnieku?

"A...Apa-apaan...ini?" Dengan gugup dan sisa tenaga yang ada aku bertanya kepada mereka berdua yang tengah menatapku dengan cemas.

.

***Kyuhyun POV***

Hah apa-apan dia ini, pergi keluar saja tanpa berpamitan denganku? Kenapa dia jadi ikut mendiamkanku? Haish jinjja kau Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar membuatku tidak waras sekarang.

"Kyu." Siwon hyung menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Ah ne hyung? Masuklah."

Siwon hyung masuk kedalam kamar dan duduk tepat disampingku. Mau apa dia? Untung saja Sungmin hyung sudah pergi, jadi ini tidak akan jadi masalah lagi bukan?

"Kyu, mianhaeyo. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, kau dan Sungmin sedang bertengkar karena pairing ini kan? Haish jeongmal mianhae."

"Ah~ gwenchana hyung, ini hanya salah paham. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Sungmin hyung. Dan semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Tenang saja."

"Jinjja? Gomawo Kyu." Dengan refleks aku merasakan tangan kekar Siwon hyung merangkul bahuku.

BRAK

Mwo? Minnie? Haish mengapa ia kembali lagi? Apa ada yang...ahhh tentu saja! Apa itu diatas ranjangnya? Dompetnya tertinggal! Ah matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!

"A...Apa-apaan...ini?" Sungmin hyung berdiri kaku menatapku intens.

"Min...Minnie hyung, ini semua salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Aku langsung berjalan cepat kearahnya dan langsung menggenggam tangannya. Dengan tak kalah cepat ia melepas genggamanku, beralih mengambil dompetnya dan berjalan hendak keluar kamar tapi langsung ditahan oleh Siwon hyung. Hah~ kau berguna juga Wonnie hyung.

"Minnie, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyu. Percayalah Minnie. Mianhae."

"Sudahlah Wonnie, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kalian lakukan."

BLAM!

Minnie-ah...mianhae. haish! Eotteoke?

.

.

***Author POV***

"Minnie hyung, uljjima. Kau mungkin salah paham. Mungkin Wonnie hyung memang jujur hanya meminta maaf kepada Kyu. Sudahlah, kau tak boleh terlalu cemburu seperti ini." Ryeowook mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat siaran mereka.

"T...Tapi Wookie-ah...Hiks...Aku masih...hikss tidak bisa menerimanya hiks." Sungmin dengan terbata merespon pernyataan Wookie tadi. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya, menutup wajah yang kini tengah basah oleh air mata.

"Sudahlah, jangan sampai kau seperti ini saat siaran nanti. Akan kubunuh kau jika masih saja menangis. Kita sudah hampir sampai hyung. Jangan kecewakan para pendengar. Arrasseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ryeowook membantu Sungmin menghapus air matanya yang telah membasahi seluruh wajah imut Sungmin. Tak lama mereka sampai di station Sukira.

.

.

_**(SJ's Dorm, 2 Februari 11.02 pm KST)**_

Semua member Super Junior sedang resah. Sampai jam segini Sungmin tak kunjung pulang, sedangkan Wookie sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Leeteuk sibuk mondar-mandir sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Kyu, apa Minnie menghubungimu?" Leeteuk bertanya khawatir kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk frustasi didepan pintu.

"Aniyo hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Semua member tertunduk lemas melihat kecemasan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Drrrrt drrrrtttt.

Eunhyuk terkejut merasakan getaran ponselnya didalam saku celananya. Dengan sigap ia rogoh ponsel itu dan langsung membaca pesan singkat yang tertera dilayar ponsel. Seketika Eunhyuk tersenyum. Melihat sang kekasih tersenyum sendiri menatap layar ponsel, Donghae menyenggol pelan lengan Eunhyuk, membuat leader dance itu menoleh kearah Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan bertanya 'ada-apa?' Eunhyuk memberi isyarat kepada Donghae untuk semakin mendekat dan memperlihatkan pesan singkat di ponselnya. Seketika Donghae tersenyum dan menatap Eunhyuk yang juga sedang tersenyum manis.

**From : Ming Hyung**

**Hyukkie-ah, apa semua member ada di dorm? Sekarang aku sedang bersama Chullie hyung di Kona Beans. Bisakah kalian semua kemari? Aku tau kau pintar dalam mencari alasan untuk mengajak mereka. Tolong bantu aku Hyukkie-ah. Gomawo^^**

.

.

_**(Kona Beans Cafe & Restaurant, 2 Februari 11.10 pm KST)**_

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ia menyebarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru cafe, melihat usahanya yang mendekorasi cafe tersebut menjadi sangat indah.

"Bagaimana?" Heechul mendekati Sungmin yang tengah berdiri tersenyum di samping meja kasir.

"Hyukkie pasti membantu hyung. Gomawo hyung atas informasi yang kau berikan."

"Haha ne tak perlu berterima kasih Minnie, kalian berdua adalah dongsaengku yang aku sayangi. Dan ternyata tak sia-sia si evil pabbo itu bercerita kepadaku."

"Hahaha ne hyung, kalau tidak karenamu, rencanaku pasti akan berantakan, dan aku pasti akan terus salah paham terhadap Kyu."

Heechul tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan rambut halus Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_ "Heechul hyung!"_

_ Heechul menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. Ia menemukan sesosok namja tampan, tinggi nan kurus berlari kecil kearahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan sedang memiliki beban pikiran._

_ "Kyu? Tumben menemuiku. Wae? Kau ada masalah huh?"_

_ Kyuhyun menarik tangan kurus Heechul dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disebuah bangku taman area wajib militer._

_ "Ne hyung. Aku memang sedang ada masalah."_

_ "Dengan Minnie?"_

_ "Hmm." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan._

_ "Baiklah, ceritakan padaku."_

_ "Dia salah paham terhadapku dan Siwon hyung. Kau tau sendiri kan hyung akhir-akhir ini banyak fans yang mempasangkan kami berdua? Itu membuat Minnie hyung cemburu dan marah padaku. Aku selalu menjelaskan semuanya, tapi tetap saja Minnie keras kepala dan tak mau mendengarku lagi, ia bahkan seakan tak percaya padaku. Hyung~ eotteoke? Sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun, dan masa Minnie hyung tidak merayakannya?"_

_ "Hahaha sudahlah Kyu, Minnie tak akan sejahat itu. Kau tenang saja."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

_**(SJ's dorm, 2 Februari 2012, 11.14 pm KST)**_

"Hyung, kita harus ke Kona Beans sekarang!" Donghae berteriak, membuat seisi dorm langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Waeyo Hae?" Leeteuk mencoba untuk tetap tenang bertanya kepada Donghae.

"Kita kesana saja hyung! Hyukkie mendapat kabar bahwa ada suatu hal yang buruk terjadi disana. Dan katanya...ini menyangkut Minnie hyung."

"M-MWO? Yasudah sekarang semuanya langsung kesana!" Leeteuk memerintahkan semua member dan mereka semua langsung berlarian keluar dorm. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum girang dan langsung bergegas mengikuti member yang lain.

.

_**(Kona Beans Cafe & Restaurant, 2 Februari 2012, 11.58 pm KST)**_

Kyuhyun segera bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam cafe yang tampak sangat sepi itu. Ia menatap heran kedalam cafe, dan dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam cafe tersebut dan menemukan sosok namja cantik nan tinggi tengah berdiri santai didepan meja kasir.

"Chullie hyung?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tatapan bingung terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

"Wae Kyu?" Dengan santai Heechul merespon panggilan Kyu.

"Kenapa hyung ada disini? Dan apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Hmm? Tidak ada yang terjadi disini." Heechul masih setia memasang wajah datarnya dan terus menatap majalah yang sibuk ia bolak balik dari tadi.

"Lalu...apa maksud semuanya?" Kyuhyun masih heran.

"Saengil chukkhahamnida, saengil chukkhahamnida, saranghaneun uri Kyunnie, saengil chukkhahamnida." Suara lembut nan indah melantunkan lagu Happy Birthday. Seorang namja mungil nan imut tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dapur sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang penuh dengan krim putih. Ia tersenyum manis dan cantik kepada Kyuhyun.

"Min...Minnie hyung?"

"Ne Kyu. Saengil chukkhae!"

"SAENGIL CHUKKHAE EVIL MAGNAE!" Para member Super Junior yang lain berteriak dari depan pintu cafe.

"Jadi...semua ini?"

"Ne~ Ini rencanaku. Baiklah tiup lilinnya, tapi jangan lupa untuk make a wish ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menutup matanya, dan tak lama ia meniup lilin diatas kue yang dipegang oleh Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia meraih kue tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas meja, kemudian ia menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Chagiya, aku kira kau marah padaku dan melupakan ulang tahunku. Mianhae, dua hari yang lalu aku membentakmu, mianhae atas kelakuanku. Dan yang terutama adalah, hanya kau kekasihku, dan aku hanya milikmu chagi, bukan milik yang lain apalagi milik Siwon hyung, kau tenang saja."

Sungmin meregangkan pelukan mereka, menatap mata indah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangguk pelan smabil mengusap lembut dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Kalian bermesraan saja sana, kue ini boleh kami makan kan?" Shindong berteriak memecahkan suasana romantis KyuMin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk menatap Shindong dan dibalas dengan cengiran semangat dari Shindong. Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk dikursi yang berada dipojok, sehingga jauh dari para member Super Junior yang lain.

"Kyunnie, mianhae aku telah membuatmu gila. Hyukkie mengirimkanku pesan singkat, memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah hampir frustasi duduk didepan pintu dorm. Mianhae aku sudah bersifat kekanak-kanakan, aku tak bisa mengerti kau Kyu, aku salah paham dan tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Jeongmal mianhae, tapi bukan maksudku seperti itu Kyu, aku hanya" Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir plump Sungmin.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf chagi, akulah yang harus minta maaf. Aku sudah memaklumi sifatmu itu. Dan mulai sekarang, percayalah padaku, aku hanya milikmu, Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Lee Sungmin. Arrasseo?"

"Hmm ne Kyu, arra." Sungmin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun mendekat kewajah Sungmin. Dengan penuh kelembutan ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plump Sungmin, dan ia pun mulai melumatnya. Setelah merasa pasokan oksigennya mengurang, Sungmin melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka berdua, tersenyum dan menatap lembut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Saengil chukkhae nae Kyunnie."

"Nde, gomawo nae Minnie. Kau kado ulang tahun terindah untukku."

**FIN**

Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun!^^

Aku kembali lagi syalalalala~ Hehe kali ini bawa fict special ulang tahun Kyuhyun, mian ya telat nih publishnya, hehehe kebiasaan aku sih nyelesain ff oneshot selalu dalam waktu express! XD Oke, mianhae kalo jelek dan alurnya kecepatan yah, namanya juga express. Yappp, reviewnya amat sangat saya butuhkan dan saya hargai. GamsaHAE^^

**-SJ Little Fish (fiqa)-**


End file.
